


[Podfic] To the Victor

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ipoiledi's 'To the Victor'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Thor,” Bucky remarks, and Steve huffs a laugh, warm and low against Bucky’s cheek. “You sure are seeing a lot of this guy lately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630747) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



Title: To the Victor

 

Author: ipoiledi  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 00:11:59  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/To%20The%20Victor.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Just a Little Bit' by Kids of 88.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [ipoiledi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi) for permission, [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting, and [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins) for the hilarious cover art!!!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)!


End file.
